The present disclosure relates generally to a furniture assembly, and more particularly to a furniture assembly having an arrangement for adjusting the size of the furniture assembly.
Appliances, such as televisions, stereos, and the like, are often housed in furniture assemblies. Such assemblies provide an area that may be decorated as well as a place for storing various media. Due to the plethora of currently available appliances, it is desirable to have a furniture assembly that is adjustable to accommodate appliances of different sizes.
Current adjustable furniture assemblies are complex, in that they require bolts, pins, or other mechanical fasteners, as well as complex machining to effectuate adjustability.
Therefore, what is needed is a furniture assembly having an improved arrangement for adjusting the size of the furniture assembly.